The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus, system and method for treating a substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus having a cluster structure, a substrate treating system, and a substrate treating method using the substrate treating system.
Semiconductor devices may be fabricated by forming circuit patterns on a substrate such as a silicon wafer through various multi-stage processes including photolithography. Such multi-stage processes are performed in corresponding chambers. Thus, an operation that a substrate is put in a chamber for performing a process, and is then put in another chamber for performing another process is repeated to fabricate a semiconductor device.
As semiconductor devices are miniaturized, processes of fabricating a semiconductor device become complicated, and the number thereof is increased. Accordingly, among a total time for fabricating a semiconductor device, a time for carrying a substrate between chambers is gradually increased.
Along with this trend, layouts of semiconductor fabrication systems for decreasing the number of unnecessary carrying processes and continuously performing processes are being actively researched in order to improve substrate throughput.